Heart of an Assassin
by AlexenSpring
Summary: Anna is an assassin and has never had a quest this big before. The quest could end up killing her or pay her ridiculously well. Her quest is to kill the queen of Arendelle. Rated M for maybe later smutt and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, this is an idea I got from a post on tumblr where Anna was an Assassin from the inspiration of Assassin's Creed. So I just HAD to write a fic about it! And yes, this is also posted on tumblr.  
And I've been told that my grammar isn't perfect, but hey. English isn't my first language. But either way, I hope you like it!_

_And I don't own frozen or it's characters. Yeah, you know the drill!_

* * *

**Heart of an Assassin. CH 1**

My clothes felt slightly heavier when they were covered in small amounts of blood. The blood from the last person's life I ended with my own hands. I didn't even bother to wash my gloves in the nearby creek when I walked through the dark forest.

I liked the color, the scent, the texture and the warmth that slowly turned cold. No, I loved it actually. I loved everything about blood. It made me feel powerful, unstoppable.

People call me fearless, insane, murderer, emotionless. I don't mind because those things are actually true about me. I am emotionless, I _am_ a murderer and I _am_ unstoppable.

I am an assassin. I'm wanted in most cities, even thou no one knows what my face looks like. I am a master in disguise, but I always end my target's life in the same clothes. That's what makes me wanted, but it also makes me feel powerful and feared.

My master, Grand Pabbie, tells me that my mission in this dark and cold world is to end those life's that simply doesn't fit here. Those life's who messes with the system, life's that needs to be ended for our world to stay alive. If we didn't end them, they would take over the system and destroy us all. I need to do this, so the rest of us could survive.

When I finally came to our hiding spot, Grand Pabbie greeted me.

"How was your mission, Anna?", he asked. His voice calm and so full of intelligence. I loved that voice. It filled me with so much courage and calmness. I grew up to that voice, he wasn't just my master, he was a father to me.

I bowed slightly to show my respect.  
"Just well, master. The life of Duke Weselton is now ended."

I opened my pouch that was attached to my belt and took out a bloody finger. I always had to cut off a part of the target, as a proof that my mission was completed.

Grand Pabbie grunted with satisfaction.

"Very well, Anna. I know you may be exhausted, due to your last mission was quite the distance. You've travelled far to complete your task and I am proud if you. But I have one last quest for you."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand and I knew that. Every muscle in my body screamed in protest. I was exhausted, tired and hungry. But I've been trained to show no mercy.

"Go on.", I said emotionless. My voice cold as hard steel.

"How much do you know about the kingdom of Arendelle?"

"Not much, master. But I know the city quite well."

"Good. This quest I have for you may take a lot longer than your previous ones. I don't know exactly how long. It can take days, even months. Are you prepared for that, my dear Anna?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, master."

He smiled back at me. "Excellent. I need you to shadow the next target. She is too powerful for our system. I need you to be careful thou, she has magical ice powers. She may not use her powers to gain control in the present, but if we let her live, she will one day and we cannot let that happen. I need you to gain her trust, work for her undercover as either a guard or a servant. When she trusts you enough to be alone with you behind closed doors, you finish her."

I nodded. I've never had a quest this big before and never murdered someone with magical powers. I had to be careful. I knew this quest could end my life, but it could also pay me ridiculously well. This woman must be rich and important due to the reason I have to pretend to be either a guard or a servant.

"Anna", Grand Pabbie drew me out of my thoughts.  
"I need you to kill the queen of Arendelle"

My smile mirrored the wicked one that grew on his face.

_To be continued._

* * *

_The later chapters will be longer, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2: The beautiful target

**Heart of an Assassin CH2**

**The beautiful target.**

_A/N: I'm so, so sorry guys! I've been in the hospital for over a month and didn't have my computer… Some of you that follows me on Tumblr (let-it-elsa tumblr) has already been reading this. But for you guys that has been waiting – I'm again sorry. Hope you enjoy this and let's hope I finish CH 3 soon, right? And don't forget that English is not my first language, so the grammar can be wrong sometimes… _

I was glad that Grand Pabbie let me borrow one of his horses, even though Arendelle wasn't so far away from our hiding spot. I usually travelled by foot, but I figured that my master knew how exhausted I actually was.

Night was slowly becoming day and I arrived at Arendelle's city gates a couple of hours later. I was dressed in a spring green dress, a dark brown cloak covering my shoulders. My hair was tied up in a gracious bun. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I had to blend in with the rest of Arendelle's citizens.

I knew the city quite well. Grand Pabbie and I used to come here to trade weapons, clothes or sometimes even horses. Arendelle was famous for their trusty steeds. But I had to act like I've never been here before, like I was a new face to this city.

I stopped my horse when I came to one of the market's selling posts.  
"Excuse me, sir? I'm new to this town and I was wondering if there might be some rooms for rent nearby?", I asked, acting like I didn't know.

"Ah, new faces are always welcome here", the man said with a warm smile.  
"You can try "Lorie's inn". It's quite expensive though, but you won't find any better motel in this town and I promise you that your beautiful horse will be well taken care of there."

_'Of course he would recommend Lori's inn'_

"Money isn't an issue", I said and climbed off the black stallion.  
"Now, I'd like to buy some supplies from you. Your vegetables and fruits looks very delicious."

* * *

After I had filled my saddle packs with fruits, vegetables, bread and cheese I rode through the crowded city to find the motel. It wasn't an easy task. All of Arendelle's citizens seemed to be doing errands this morning. I had to ride very slowly so I wouldn't hurt anyone with my horse.

_'Everyone seems to be busy and overly excited today'_, I thought to myself.

When I finally arrived at the motel, I hitched my trusty steed at the nearby post. I stroked his black fur on his neck, earning a happy snort for my actions.

When I walked into the building, I was immediately greeted by the receptionist. A huge man with a weird accent, blond hair and eyes that screamed kindness.  
"Welcome to Lorie's inn, I'm Oaken, yah, can it help you miss?"

_'Were all of Arendelle's citizens this overly kind?'_

"Um... Yes! I would like to rent a room. I don't know exactly for how long. I just got here and I planned to stay here for a while."

"Shall we put the rent starting with 3 months, cheaper that way, yah?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

When I finally got the key to my room, I walked outside to take my horse to the stables.

When I took off his saddle and started to unpack the saddle packs, I realized I forgot to buy some water.  
"Crap!", I half yelled.

I figured it would go faster if I walked back to the market than riding, the town were literally overcrowded after all.

I made my way over to one of the shops when I suddenly heard people yelling.  
_ 'What in the name of-'_

**"The queen!"  
"Look it's the queen!"  
"Oh, by the name of Thor, she's so beautiful!"  
"My queen, over here!"**

I turned my gaze to where I heard the shouting. I could have sworn that all of the citizens were now standing in two separate lines. Leaving enough space for the queen and her guards to walk through the market.

I almost threw my money on the shop keeper and hurried to watch the scene.  
_'I have to see my target'_

I was trying my best to get a glimpse of the queen, when I got pushed from side to side by strangers. Someone accidentally knocked their elbow into my side and before I knew it, I was slowly watching the ground coming closer and closer.

Lucky me; years of training made me react by making a summersault and saving my bottles of water in mid air.

When I stood up and brushed some dust off of my dress, I came in eye contact with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. My heart leaped into my throat. The queen.

"My queen!", I said and bowed.  
_'Why am I bowing? I should be curtsying!'_

"I'm so sorry, my queen. But I almost got knocked over I didn't want to fell face down on the ground, and I carry some water bottles and you know, they're made of glass and-", I got interrupted by the sweetest giggle I've ever heard. The queen, covering it with a gloved hand. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"No need to apologize.", she said with a voice like music to my ears.  
"May I ask for your name?"

"Wh-what? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Anna."

_'You're such a fool! You were supposed to be undercover remember?'_

"Anna. Nice to meet you.", I couldn't help but shiver by the way she said my name.

"The pleasure is all mine, my queen."

I couldn't help but take in all the details of her. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a beautiful bun, her dress black and dark teal and she wore a dark purple cloak.

I felt ugly in her presence, like she was way too beautiful to be near. Like you were covered in dirt that threatened to destroy her beauty, her cleanness.

"I'm sorry my queen, I am new to Arendelle. Why did I even say that? Anyways, I better get going now, bye!"

Before I could take my leave, her voice stopped me;  
"Wait! Miss Anna, if you're new to Arendelle, may I offer you a job? I'm currently looking for new servants. I'll pay you well."

_'She has to be joking. A very cruel joke.'_

I searched her face for any lies, but all I got was a beautiful smile.  
"I would love to serve you, my queen", this time I curtsied.

_to be continued…_


End file.
